User talk:Titanollante
Welcome Hi, welcome to Reptiles Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the User talk:Komodo cobra page. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arceus The God of Pokemon (Talk) 16:59, July 1, 2011 My answer I am not a kaiju fan anymore, so I made a new account. Don't EVER leave me a message on my other account, and please call me Komodo cobra. I never check my other account, so leave that message to me here, okay? The master of reptiles 12:50, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Reply Number one, I do love Titanollante. Number two, yes, you can put my kaiju on your wiki. Titanollante is mysterious and majestic looking at the same time, and really cool. You did not waste my time, I like long paragraphs. --The master of reptiles. If you have a reply, send it to me on my talk page. 23:48, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Your user page Can you add some information to your user page? The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 18:30, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Well! You have done a great job so far here, keep up the good work! Your Apatosaurus page was even good enough to be on the "featured article" part of the main page! As I said, keep it up! The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 18:34, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Offer You have done well, so I must ask you, would you like me to make you a(n): *Administrator? *Bureaucrat? *Administrator and 'bureaucrat at the same time? Or would you decline having any of these powers? Please answer ASAP, The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 22:24, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Hi Titanollante! If you get promoted to Administrator, I'll make you Deputy Head of Dept. of Admins. OK? Cool. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am the God of Pokemon!!!!!!]] 06:50, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, I will make you an administrator. When you asked me for good tips, did you mean good tips to help you remember to check out this wiki every day? Even if you didn't mean that, I'm just letting you know, you should have a callendar or something close to you where you'll remember it, and write to check on this wiki every day on it. That's just my advice. Get ready to be an administrator! The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 12:41, July 9, 2011 (UTC) You are an admin now! The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 12:49, July 9, 2011 (UTC) We created an article at about the same time! The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 19:23, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to make a page for the Mososaur? The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 19:31, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Good! The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 19:35, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Spinosaurus is now the featured article! The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 19:40, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I commented your blog post :). The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 16:27, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Promotion I think only bureaucrats can promote people, but this is how you can do it: #Go to the user page of the person you want to promote. #Go to the page that shows their contributions. #Click on "User rights management." #Scroll down, then add a check next to the box that says the right that you want them to have (administrator, bureaucrat, etc.). #After checking the chosen rights, press "save user groups" and now the user has different user rights! Did that answer your question? The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 12:45, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I might when I get time. Yes, I do know about dragons. I study about them a LOT, and think they are realy cool. When dinosaur bones were first discovered, people thought they were dragon bones. Thank you for sending me the link! The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 18:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Please see and comment... ...this blog post. The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 21:04, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, that's still good enough for me; and this wiki! The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 21:51, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes Hello 493Titanollante! Please check out my blog on the topic of infoboxes. I'd like to get the opinion of all the administrators here. Thanks you! MontagnaMagica|Talk 00:55, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Reptiles Wiki Hello Titanollante! You may have heard some talk going on recently about another Reptiles Wiki. Well, I'd just like to know if you'd be willing to give us a hand. For joining you will be given automatic administrator rights. The wiki is very organized and has some great pre-made templates to help you make some awesome articles! Despite what some may say, the wiki is as active as ever. Check it out for yourself: Reptiles Wiki. Please let me know what you think! I'd love to hear back from you! MontagnaMagica|Talk 18:11, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I deleted the "content" category, and please don't use it anymore. There is already "special:allpages" to see all the pages, so what is the use for the content category? There isn't really a use. The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 22:50, July 21, 2011 (UTC) My blog post Please see this blog post. The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 20:16, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello? Are you still on vacation, are you taking a personal vacation, or what? I thought you were going to upload pictures here every day, but if you're still on vacation, I can see why you aren't doing that. Well, please reply to me ASAP, -The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 20:50, July 26, 2011 (UTC) OK. However, once this wiki gets the spotlight, I won't be on wikia anymore. Why, you might ask? Well, I've done what I've wanted to do and seen what I've wanted to see here, and I'm finished. You can understand, yes? Well, bye! The master of reptiles.Reply to me if you dare. 11:30, July 27, 2011 (UTC)